1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles for disengaging the steering wheel from the steering column when the ignition lock is in the locked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,426; 5,345,797; 5,735,151; 5,823,024; 4,811,580; 5,992,191; 4,924,685; 5,555,753; 4,935,047; 3,753,361; 3,462,982; 3,138,036; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 371,503.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles. The inventive device includes a shaft. A first end of the shaft is adapted for securely attaching to a steering wheel. A boss is integrally coupled to a second end of the shaft. A well extends into the boss. A rod, having top and bottom ends, is mounted in the well. A biasing means biases the top end of the rod out of the well. A saddle member, integrally coupled to a free end of a steering column is adapted for receiving the boss. The saddle member has a hole therethrough. The hole is generally located such that the top end of the rod may extend through the hole. A housing has a proximal end, a distal end and peripheral wall extending therebetween. The distal and proximal ends have openings therein. The saddle member and the boss are positioned in the housing. A protruding member is coupled to and extends away from the peripheral wall. The protruding member has a lumen therein. The peripheral wall has a hole therein extending into the lumen. The hole in the peripheral wall of the housing is opposed to the hole in the saddle member. A pin is positioned in the lumen. The pin has a first end and a second end. The first end is positioned in the hole in the peripheral wall of the housing. An ignition lock engaging member is integrally coupled to the second end of the pin. An urging means urges the first end of the pin into the hole in the saddle member. The ignition lock is securely mounted to the protruding member and mechanically coupled to the ignition lock engaging member.
In these respects, the anti-theft device for motor vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disengaging the steering wheel from the steering column when the ignition lock is in the locked position.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle anti-theft devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles construction wherein the same can be utilized for disengaging the steering wheel from the steering column when the ignition lock is in the locked position.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle anti-theft devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle anti-theft devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a shaft. A first end of the shaft is adapted for securely attaching to a steering wheel. A boss is integrally coupled to a second end of the shaft. A well extends into the boss. A rod, having top and bottom ends, is mounted in the well. A biasing means biases the top end of the rod out of the well. A saddle member, integrally coupled to a free end of a steering column is adapted for receiving the boss. The saddle member has a hole therethrough. The hole is generally located such that the top end of the rod may extend through the hole. A housing has a proximal end, a distal end and peripheral wall extending therebetween. The distal and proximal ends have openings therein. The saddle member and the boss are positioned in the housing. A protruding member is coupled to and extends away from the peripheral wall. The protruding member has a lumen therein. The peripheral wall has a hole therein extending into the lumen. The hole in the peripheral wall of the housing is opposed to the hole in the saddle member. A pin is positioned in the lumen. The pin has a first end and a second end. The first end is positioned in the hole in the peripheral wall of the housing. An ignition lock engaging member is integrally coupled to the second end of the pin. An urging means urges the first end of the pin into the hole in the saddle member. The ignition lock is securely mounted to the protruding member and mechanically coupled to the ignition lock engaging member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle anti-theft devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle anti-theft devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such anti-theft device for motor vehicles economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles for disengaging the steering wheel from the steering column when the ignition lock is in the locked position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles which includes a shaft. A first end of the shaft is adapted for securely attaching to a steering wheel. A boss is integrally coupled to a second end of the shaft. A well extends into the boss. A rod, having top and bottom ends, is mounted in the well. A biasing means biases the top end of the rod out of the well. A saddle member, integrally coupled to a free end of a steering column is adapted for receiving the boss. The saddle member has a hole therethrough. The hole is generally located such that the top end of the rod may extend through the hole. A housing has a proximal end, a distal end and peripheral wall extending therebetween. The distal-and proximal ends have openings therein. The saddle member and the boss are positioned in the housing. A protruding member is coupled to and extends away from the peripheral wall. The protruding member has a lumen therein. The peripheral wall has a hole therein extending into the lumen. The hole in the peripheral wall of the housing is opposed to the hole in the saddle member. A pin is positioned in the lumen. The pin has a first end and a second end. The first end is positioned in the hole in the peripheral wall of the housing. An ignition lock engaging member is integrally coupled to the second end of the pin. An urging means urges the first end of the pin into the hole in the saddle member. The ignition lock is securely mounted to the protruding member and mechanically coupled to the ignition lock engaging member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-theft device for motor vehicles that allows the steering wheel to rotate freely with respect to the steering column when the ignition lock in a locked position such that a potential thief may not drive the vehicle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.